


Lost in the Crowd

by wolfiefics



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Roy loses sight of Lian at a local festival.





	Lost in the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Written again during Devin Grayson's run on The Titans, before the New 52 and Rebirth ickaroonie's, as Harley Quinn would say. While reading over the schedule for a local festival, I noticed an advertisement for vans that are set up as locations for lost children and parents. It got me to thinking. What would happen if Roy lost Lian in a crowd?

It was bright sunny day and everyone around the father and daughter were laughing, talking, smiling and enjoying themselves. Lian Harper looked in wonder at the brightly colored tables and booths, pointing out to her father various things she wanted to see and do. Roy Harper grinned and adjusted his sunglasses while his daughter tugged on his hair again to get his attention as she sat on his shoulders.

This was Lian's first festival and the red-haired archer planned to let her do everything she wanted, within reason.

Behind Roy and Lian were his four best friends and two best friends' wives. Donna Troy watched with delight as Lian again pointed out and squealed in excitement a huge group of square dancers in bright costume twirling around. Dick Grayson laughed as Garth shoved some flavored crushed ice down Wally West's shirt. Garth's wife Dolphin and Wally's wife Linda shook their heads at their husbands' antics.

The group of eight had been at the festival for a good hour now and had not even begun to have fun, despite the fact that Dick had tripped during the three-legged race and sent both him and Roy spilling into the grass. They had not won, but neither had any of the group, losing to one of the other 30 competitors from the community.

Not exactly a great turn out for the fabulous super-hero team called the Titans, but they didn't care.

"This is great!" enthused Dolphin, her white hair bound back into a pony tail and her pert figure dressed in khaki shorts and a long t-shirt. Pregnant, Dolphin had complained that she wouldn't last out of the water long, but Garth had insisted.

Roy had joked that they could always dump the two of them in the river when they needed it. Garth had heated up Roy's cola in retaliation.

"Daddy!" Lian gave his hair an extra sharp tug, making Roy wince. "Lookee! A play!"

Sure enough, as the group looked to where Lian was pointing, an outdoor ampitheater had been set up and the beginning of a play could be seen. "Let's go," suggested Dick with a wave.

Dick generously paid the $1 admission per person and the group made sure their festival badges were visible to show that they were paid for patrons. They got halfway down the crowd and Donna spread out the three blankets she'd drug with her to sit on for the fireworks later that evening.

They settled down and were soon laughing with the crowd as the beloved fairy tale, "The Princess and the Pea" was enacted for them. Roy had set Lian down on the blanket and handed her the cotton candy and small cola he'd purchased for her, expecting her to be watching the play. So engrossed where the seven adults that they did not notice when the little girl edged away to get closer to the stage.

Roy looked down at his daughter and froze. He looked behind him and looked to his other side where Donna sat. He peered over the brunette to see if Lian had crawled over to Uncle Dick.

No Lian.

He immediately panicked.

"Donna, where's Lian?"

Donna looked around and her eyes grew wide with worry. "Dick, where's Lian?"

Dick looked around and stood up, nudging Wally with his toe. "Wally, Linda, you see Lian?"

Wally and Linda looked to the other side of Garth and Dolphin, who's head was nestled in her husband's lap. "You guys got Lian over there?" Dolphin sat up and shook her head, her face taking on a fearful expression.

"Shit." Roy stood up and began searching the area. "Lian? Sorry," he apologized as he accidentally bumped a stroller.

"Lose something?" asked the father of the child in the stroller. His wife looked at the red-haired man as well.

"Yeah, my daughter. She was just there a second ago." Roy took off his sunglasses and scanned the crowd around him. No Lian.

"What's she look like?" The man stood up.

Roy looked at him and gave a grateful smile. "She's four years old, with black hair and Oriental complexion. She's got on blue shorts with a Blues Clues shirt. She may have pink sunglasses on too."

"I'll help. Stay here, honey," he told his wife.

Roy gave them both a grateful look. "Thanks, man. I swear she was right beside me a minute ago."

"They're quick," the man said comfortingly. "We'll find her. Did you show her where the lost child van was at?" Roy looked at him in confusion. "New to the fair, huh? They have several vans parked in key locations where lost children or parents can go and find each other."

"This is our first time," Roy admitted. "We just came spur of the moment. Friends were in town and stuff."

"S'okay, man. We'll find her. You might send one of your friends to the closest van in case she's brought there. If I find her, I'll take her there, okay? You said her name is Lian?"

Roy shook the man's hand. "Yeah, thanks again. I can't tell you how much this means."

"You don't have to," the father told him, looking down at his own wife and baby. "I think I know."

**

Donna and Dick went in the opposite direction as Roy. Garth and Dolphin elected to stay with the blanket if Lian came back. Wally and Linda went to the back of the crowd in case Lian wandered off that way. Roy then headed toward the stage.  
His mind was in a whirl. She'd been right there. He watched the stage for just a few minutes and BAM! She was gone!

Visions of supervillains sneaking up incognito clouded his mind, as well as Cheshire beckoning Lian away and kidnapping her. Panic began to really sink in and Roy began to feel physically ill. Closing his eyes to refocus, Roy admonished himself for being so careless. What the heck was wrong with him anyway? She was just a little girl, no matter how smart she was. Bad things could happen to her very easily.

That thought did not help his panic mode.

Row upon row of people, Roy walked by each one, looking up and down for his daughter.

No Lian.

Despair was starting to set in when he glimpsed a small pony tailed head at the very front of the crowd. The actors were playing up to her a little bit and she was giggling.

He'd know that happy little giggle anywhere.

Roy sagged with relief. He sent up an offering prayer to the Great Spirit and carefully picked his way through the crowd. The occasional bumps were met with a sincere," Excuse me, but my daughter's up there. She got away from us." Any inconveniences or disruptions he caused were immediately excused. Most were parents and understood completely the situation.

"Lian, honey, come back to the blanket." Roy bent down to pick her up, trying not to block anyone's view.

"You her Dad?" asked a young woman sitting next to Lian. Roy nodded guiltily. "I take it you looked away for just a moment and then she was gone?" He nodded again. The girl's eyes twinkled merrily. "Happened to me yesterday. She's okay. Don't be too hard on her."

"Thanks. I'm just glad she didn't get walked off with."

"Yeah, I know." The woman hugged her own child, a boy probably a year older than Lian.

Lian didn't protest but turned to continue watching the play as Roy carefully picked his way back. In some ways Roy was glad Wally hadn't used his superspeed that close to the stage. Too many people to get wind-blown.

"You mad, Daddy?" came a contrite voice in his ear.

Roy smiled wistfully. "No, Lian, I'm not mad, but you need to tell us these things. Come on, I want to show you something."

The parent/daughter duo passed the man who offered help and Roy gave a thumbs up at him and received a cheerful wave in return. Garth and Dolphin sagged in relief as Roy passed the group blanket. "I'll be right back." Garth nodded.

"There she is!" called Wally with Linda hot on his heels.

"She went up front for a closer look," explained Roy. "Go find Dick and Donna, tell them I found her. I need to show her something."

Wally gave him a puzzled look but shrugged. The couple began to walk where they could just see Dick's back as he scanned the far-off crowd for a missing child.

Roy walked up to the Missing Child/Parent van and put Lian down. A volunteer walked up to them with a puzzled glance. "This, Lian," Roy told her, "is where you go if you ever get seperated from Daddy or any of your aunts and uncles, understand?" Lian nodded, her brown eyes wide. "These people will keep you safe until we can get to you." He bent down and gave her tight hug, putting all his worry into that hug so that she'd understand how scared he'd been. "I want you to promise."

"I promise, Daddy," Lian intoned solemnly. She looked up at the slightly amused volunteer. "I runned off to see the play more closer. Daddy had to come find me. I goofed." She seemed contrite to the volunteer, who merely nodded with seriousness.

"Here, sir," the volunteer said, handing Roy some pamphlets and a small pin. "Write her name on it with your name underneath and pin it to her shirt. That way if she gets lost, gets scared and won't tell anyone her name, we'll know who she is and who you are."

Roy gave the volunteer a grateful smile. "Thanks," he said earnestly and wrote down the necessary information, pinning it carefully right above the blue hound dog that decorated Lian's shirt. He put the pamphlets in his pocket and shook the volunteer's hand. "And thanks for this setup. I was lucky I didn't need it, but I'm sure others will. It's a good idea."

"The point is to have fun, sir. Just keep an eye on the munchkin and everything will be fine. 'Bye, Lian!" The volunteer waved and Lian waved back enthusiastically.

"Come on, little girl." Roy hoised her back into his arms and pecked a kiss on her cheek. She giggled. "Let's go watch the rest of the play." Almost casually he added, "And if you're really good we'll make sure to get the best seats on the river bank for fireworks so that you don't have to move closer to see better."

"Okay, bay-bee!" crowed Lian. Roy laughed.


End file.
